


Echoes || VKook FF 21+

by Angel_Baby76



Category: bts army, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Intense, M/M, Multi, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby76/pseuds/Angel_Baby76
Summary: ~As their parents split and wanted nothing to do with them Taekook decided to buy a home together.But their picturesque life was about to take a turn for the worse when their father shows up with unexpected news. Jungkook soon started to ignore Taehyung and became distant~"Maybe, just maybe.... Our relationship was supposed to end...""Maybe we should just.... move on...""If I give you shelter, food, and drink," said Taehyung."Then from now on you must give pleasure to me and ONLY me."-A wedding in secret locked by blood... Will this story have a happy ending or will it shrivel to pieces of ember?





	1. ~Secrets~

——Author's Note:   
Hey! It's author-nim here! This is a new story as you can obviously tell...

  
But I don't know. Inspiration struck me at 2:00 in the morning, so I had to write it down. I hope you don't mind—-

-Enjoy! I might upload every week or not depending on my schedule-

-This book will have 15 chapters total. I will make a bonus chapter if it is highly requested-

In a somber and dark room, a tempestuous argument broke out between Taehyung and Jungkook's parents.

  
"Why did you do that when there are important bills to pay?"

"Why do you keep burying this secret?"

"Why can't you just tell them the truth?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"I just can't okay?!"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said... GET OUT!!!"

Twisting and turning the argument grew evermore fiery and passionate when finally...

"Fine."

The final straw snapped, the door suddenly slammed shut.

Tae and Jungkook were scared out of their minds... not knowing what to do, they held each other close shivering as the moonlight drew in.

"Tae... What's going on," said a small Jungkook.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay, I'll protect you. No matter what," said Taehyung with fervor.

As soon as the door slammed shut, an eerie, dismal silence ensued.

A burst of tears crawled down their mom's face... burdened with the fact that the boys will never find out the truth.... The Real Truth....

\- 


	2. Subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they develop feelings for each other? How will their relationship work? Will Taehyung be able to contain his urges?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) it’s very steamy....

"Subtle: of a mixture or effect delicately complex and understated."

\--Heyyyooo Author-Nim here!! Enjoy this next chapter where mysterious feelings just seem to pop up out of nowhere--

-Enjoy-

Warmth spread throughout their bodies as silky layers engrossed them in a homely embrace. As Taehyung tossed and turned, his nose twitched as a soft breath blew across his pale, radiant face.

Taehyung slowly opened his eyes to an adorable, fetus-like Jungkook. Jungkook's soft, plump, and silky hair forcibly made Taehyung forget his abstinence and just ran his fingers through it softly.

Jungkook looked rather pure and innocent under the influence of the moonlight with his pristine, angelic skin. His long, conceivable eyelashes flushed against his round, curious eyes... Sleeping peacefully...

"How precious....", thought Taehyung with a sudden urge to squeeze him.

Moving from Jungkook's eyes, Tae adjusted his sight on Jungkook's soft, red, kissable lips. It took a moment for him to snap out of his trance. As seemingly inappropriate as it is he couldn't help but give a long seductive stare while biting his lip....

Jungkook has always had a cute habit of clinging to people and sleeping in people's bedrooms when he was scared either that or he just wanted to.

Taehyung's hand suddenly drifted gradually from Jungkook's shoulder, moving sensually down his arm's length; gently caressing his elbow before reaching his final destination on Jungkook's small waist, falling into deep sleep again...

Morning woke.... as sunlight drew in from the curtains. The dawn that broke gave way to a new perspective. As Taehyung woke up, he found that Jungkook was still sound asleep.

Usually, Taehyung would just leave him be but not today he won't. Taehyung's usual methods didn't work as well as it should, so he needed to be a little more creative or rather more simple.

A sudden twist and yanking of Jeon's nipples and his eyes flung wide open. Taehyung couldn't resist stifling a laugh.

"Wake up knucklehead, we have school" said Tae.

"But I don't want to go to school," said Jungkook with a pout.

Tae couldn't help but notice how adorable he was with his pout.

"You don't want me to ki- do you?"   
"Wait what?" said Jungkook still dazed and half-awake.

"Fuck." Tae thought to himself. Almost completely spilling the beans on his rather private, yet inappropriate thoughts.

"Nothing, just get dressed," said Taehyung.   
"What if I don't want to," said Jungkook daringly.

Taehyung gave a wide and dry smirk as many thoughts flash through his mind... Oh all the sinful and kinky things he knew he could do to Jungkook started making him more and more aroused which was obviously bad news.

"You don't want to know," said Taehyung with an intense glare that sent shivers down Jungkook's spine.

Jungkook didn't dare ask for an explanation so as usual he complied.

——————————————

Jungkook's POV:   
On the car ride to school, Jungkook looked out the rainy window seeing a street full of people wandering off to their respective jobs pondering to himself if they were truly satisfied and happy with their career.

As Taehyung turned a corner, a humble and urban brick school named Brooke Wane High School came into view. It was a very small school compared to other mega houses. This small school however focused solely on academics as they deemed it most important.

Brooke Wane also had an athletics team who placed second in nationals giving this school some duly needed recognition.

After spacing out for a while, Jungkook finally noticed the car had stopped.

"We're here, let's go in, shall we? Taehyung said with a bright smile, while wiggling his eyebrows.

Jungkook thought to himself smiling, "What a weirdo."

Jungkook and Tae stepped inside the school as to not become soaking wet from the rain. As they walked in, both Tae and Jungkook bumped into a tall, mysterious figure.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Jungkook said with embarrassment.

As Jungkook looked up, he saw a gorgeous man with purple hair and brownish-hazel eyes. Jungkook was left speechless by his look of pure serenity and the authoritative aura that he gave off.

The mysterious man gave a small smile, nodded his head, and walked away.

"Who was that and why does he seem so cool?" said Jungkook, now full of curiosity.

During many of Jungkook's classes, he slept through most of them as he was seated at the back. They weren't really interesting to him except for art, music, and any other creative outlets that let him express his feelings.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch as his stomach was growling like a whale during class.

Also, one more reason for not liking school is seeing people from middle school who hate your guts for no apparent reason and vice versa.

I was always the introverted child growing up. I wasn't really able to make friends in my childhood.

As a result, I became a lonely hermit hiding behind a seemingly impenetrable mask until Taehyung showed up.

As soon as I got my lunch, I ran as fast as I could to a table far away trying hard not to trip over a banana peel. Jungkook wanted to get away from the usual cliques and gossip.

Just when Jungkook was about to dig in, a large hand smacked down on the table where he was sitting peacefully.

"Great. Not this guy again," he thought with utter disdain.

This guy or rather this bully made Jungkook's life a living hell in middle school. Jungkook literally had no one to talk to as his parents fought every single day when he got home.

Now that I think about it.... Taehyung wasn't there for most of my life until he was introduced to me by my dad.

To be honest, when I first saw Taehyung I thought he was the most gorgeous human being on this planet. I never knew such a beautiful person existed.

I wonder why he didn't tell me I had a brother even though I was adopted.

"What do you want.." I said through gritted teeth.

He stared at me with the look of pure hatred and vengeance.

But suddenly he grabbed Jungkook's collar and pulled him close while licking the inside of his ear.

That revulsive feeling went straight to the depths of his subconscious and just as he was about to push him away, the bully whispered, "I know your brother's history and his dirty little secret."

"Your brother should've already been dead," said the bully.

That was the LAST STRAW. Immediately, Jungkook stood up with all of his might, cocked back his fist and punched him square in the face.

A shriek of pain came out from the bully. Everyone suddenly turned around to watch the intense scene playing out before their very eyes.

My face blushed red as I looked around to see the mysterious authoritative figure from before rubbing his chin in curiosity.

"You- you'll pay for this! Just you wait and see!" said the bully.

My eyes finally met with Taehyung's, I can already feel the tears from the back of my throat start to burst out like a river.

Before showing any sign of weakness, I ran out the door with Taehyung running after me.

—-Bathroom stall—-  
"Why does this always happen to me? Why am I bullied? Why does everyone hate me? Does Taehyung also secretly hate me and he's only acting nice because he has to?"

That single thought about Taehyung alone made his heart sink. He didn't want to believe it because maybe just maybe... It wasn't true...

Jungkook looked at his reflection in the mirror, a reflection that he always seemed to hate because he always thought that he was ugly and not at all handsome or gorgeous like Taehyung for example or that mysterious purple-haired guy they ran into.

Suddenly, a hand tugged on his shoulder and spun him around.

Taehyung gave Jungkook a rough, tight hug. With his back slowly sliding down the wall.

"Are you okay?" said Taehyung with a worried expression.

Taehyung took his thumb and decided to wipe all the tears away.

"Oh Jungkook, if only you knew how much I care for you and how much I love you. You're beautiful."

"Yeah. I'm fine."   
Taehyung didn't believe that one bit as he knew Jungkook was a terrible liar.

Jungkook's heart began racing as Taehyung leaned in closer.... "What's he doing?"

Taehyung whispered in Jungkook's ear, "I know you're lying... Don't lie."

"No, I-I'm not," said Jungkook with a trembling voice.

"Yes you are."   
Taehyung took focus off of Jungkook's eyes and onto his slightly parted lips. He didn't know how lush and swollen they were until now. He must've cried so much.

Taehyung licked his lips. The more he stared at Jungkook's swollen lips, the more he wanted to kiss him. "What is it with this sudden desire to take his pain away by kissing him?"

"Do I have feelings for him? Do I have feelings for my brother?"

Vivaciously, Taehyung took hold of Jungkook's chin and lifted up his face to get a better look. This time he leaned in but for a totally different purpose.

Jungkook felt like his heart was going to explode, "Is- Is he going to kiss me?"

Jungkook's breathing became extremely shallow as their faces were just inches apart.

Taehyung almost succeeded in kissing him but a cursed moment came when the authoritative figure that they saw earlier found them in the bathroom stall almost kissing.

"Damnit!" Taehyung cursed under his breath.

Taehyung tried his best to fake a smile for he was pissed that this moment was ruined.

Taehyung asked with a demanding tone while ruffling Jungkook's hair, "Ya! Jungkook! Want to go to the amusement park with me tomorrow?"   
"Um... Sure." Jungkook sniffled.   
"Okay. Let's go."   
———————————————

  
Author's Note:  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. One-Sided Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will this date lead? What will become of Jungkook and Taehyung’s relationship? Will their relationship flourish in the end? Keep reading to find out! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got me banging my head because it is too suspenseful... Enjoy!

one-sid·edˈwən ˈˌsīdid/adjectiveadjective: one-sided:  
unfairly giving or dealing with only one side of a contentious issue or question; biased or partial.

"Jungkook-ah! Are you ready to go?" Taehyung said with an urgent tone.

"Yeah! I'll be out right now!"

The bathroom door opened as Tae was checking the tickets for the amusement park. Taehyung turned around to see a dripping wet Jungkook in shorts with a white towel over his head. Tae's eyes dilated while he unconsciously licked his lips again for the sight in front of him was golden.

Jungkook's body was packed with muscles and as he inhaled and exhaled his toned muscles contracted with his single breath leaving Taehyung speechless. While staring intently at Jungkook he noticed many subtleties that he didn't see before... That included his broad shoulders.... The way he earnestly bit the side of his gorgeous lips.... and how Jungkook scrunched his nose everytime a waterdrop fell...

Seriously at that moment he just wanted to attack Jungkook's vulnerable, showing neck with love bites that he knows only he can deliver...

"Jungkook-ah come here," said Taehyung with a husky voice. Jungkook surprised slowly began making his way over to Taehyung. With a swift movement, Tae pulled Jungkook's chest closer to his... Tae could feel Jungkook's heartbeat accelerating as he slowly moved his large hands up and down Jungkook's back. Taehyung eagerly exhaled a cozy breath closely on his wet neck sending chills down from Jungkook's head to toe.

Taehyung knew he was in deep trouble... as Jungkook was his brother... Even though he's adopted or at least that's what his father told him. He also knew that Jungkook was a rare delicacy that he could never have.... Ever.... It took Taehyung's greatest strength to pull away without doing anything to Jungkook and recuperating.

Butterflies shifted in Jungkook's stomach, Jungkook gulped. "Why was he feeling this way..?" Jungkook thought with utter confusion....

"No.. This can't be... I can't be falling for my brother... Yeah... That's right, it's only a phase... Yeah this is only a phase.

It's ONLY a phase that I will soon forget. It'll just be a funny memory to look back on..."

Taehyung said with awkwardness, "Um. I think you should go change, I'll meet you outside."

"Ok."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--- At Amusement Park: Time: < 3:30 PM > \---

This amusement park was a special place for Taehyung when he was younger. His dad always took him here on his birthday every single year without fail. Taehyung always wondered why....

Was it a sense of deep remorse and guilt that his father felt? If so what decisions led him to try and reconcile? Why?

He doesn't know the reason why all Taehyung knows is that his father disappeared on him and Jungkook.

"Hyung!" yelled Jungkook.

"Come here! Come ride this rollercoaster with me!"

Tae smiled at Jungkook's jitteriness. "He's so cute...."

Jungkook and Tae went to the long wavy line to wait their turn. Jungkook suddenly grabbed a hold of his hand and interwined their fingers together.

An electric shock was felt that made his wrist twitch. Jungkook and Taehyung walked up to the front row of the rollercoaster as it was their turn.

Taehyung held his hand a little tighter then before as nervousness took over his body. Taehyung absolutely hated rollercoasters but his dad always made him.

"Tae..." a small voice called out.  
"Come closer," said Jungkook.

Curious he couldn't help but lean in... He came closer and closer to Jungkook until... OW! The mischievous little rascal knocked his head against Taehyung's.

"Ya! You little brat! That hurts!"  
"Really? I thought that it would help ease your nervousness." said Jungkook innocently.

"Aisshhh..." Well to be honest, he could never really get mad at Jungkook for some reason.

"Ah.... Ah... Ah..." Jungkook yelped as Taehyung yanked on his earlobe. Taehyung couldn't help but feel aroused as it sounded like Jungkook was moaning.

"What is wrong with me?" Taehyung thought while innately face-palming himself

Intercom:  
"Alright, Everyone! Get ready for the rollercoaster ride of your lives! This rollercoaster is the highest one yet at about 100 ft. tall! Lock in your seatbelts because the ride will start in....

3!

"Wait, What??" said Taehyung with total fear in his eyes.

2!  
"Wait! No! I'm not ready! I want out!"

Intercom:  
"Nope! There's no backing out now!"

1!"

ゞ◎Д◎ヾ ゞ◎Д◎ヾ ゞ◎Д◎ヾ ゞ◎Д◎ヾ

—-3 and a Half Minutes Later——  
Heart shaking, pounding out of his chest. Hair flying back like a troll. His coat completely disheveled.

"Is my soul still in my body? Did I die? Am I in heaven right now?" said Taehyung in complete disbelief.

As much as Taehyung was scared he looked beside him to find Jungkook with a stupid wide smile plastered on his face.

"I hate you," said Taehyung.  
"I love you," said Jungkook.  
"Gosh, Damnit. Fine. You win."

"My turn. This time we're going on the Ferris Wheel." said Taehyung, that's revenge for making him go through the ride.

"Awww. But that's boring!" Jungkook said with disdain.

"Nope. No butts. This is your punishment." said Taehyung in a very pleased manner.

Taehyung and Jungkook were the first in line for the Ferris Wheel. The Ferris Wheel slowly ascended but as it got higher and higher the cart rocked back and forth automatically pushing Jungkook towards Taehyung's side.

Taehyung took that moment to wrap his arm around Jungkook's waist while slightly rubbing his belly.

Abruptly, the Ferris Wheel stopped.  
"Tae...? What's going on?" asked Jungkook.  
"It looks like the Ferris Wheel has stopped." said Taehyung.

"I'm scared," said Jungkook.  
"It's okay.... Just take a look at the view. It helps a lot."

Jungkook slowly opened his eyes to see a gorgeous cascading view of the city right in front of him.

His eyes shined.

The glittering, colorful lights twinkled like the stars in the night sky. "It felt like Christmas.... sitting on top of the Ferris Wheel peacefully with your lover."

That's what Jungkook thought at least... The only difference was Taehyung was his brother not his lover.

Taehyung saw Jungkook's bright, shiny eyes while looking out at the city, he smiled and couldn't stop staring as Jungkook was beautiful.

A sinful idea popped into his head as his hand  slowly and sensually trailed down Jungkook's thigh giving it a gentle squeeze.

Jungkook must have noticed as he looked at Tae with a dazed and bewildered expression.  
Taehyung took this chance to delicately run his fingers through Jungkook's hair and stare at him with lust while biting his lips.

Jungkook's heart fluttered at a million beats per second. The feels was too much for him to handle. He also mysteriously found himself being drawn to Taehyung's lips.

"You- You're doing it again," said Jungkook a little breathless.

"Doing what again?" said Taehyung with a determined tone as he leaned in closer and closer to his lips.

"Tae, I-I..." said Jungkook feeling stuck not knowing what to do.

Taehyung was getting closer and closer and closer to his target, their lips so close to finally becoming tangled with each other until....

Until...

UNTILL.....

You have to wait UNTIL the next chapter!  
I hope you enjoyed this one! I put lots of effort into it!

-✨✨Don't forget to vote, comment, and share!✨✨-  
"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNTIL!! Haha. I got you there didn’t I? ;) All you have to do is wait patiently for the next chapter.... Chapter 4 is coming up!


	4. Cau•tious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh... I wonder how this chapter will play out... Keep reading... I’m sure it will keep you on your toes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you give this book a chance as it can really broaden your perspective on life in an extremely deep and connected way. As we are all connected and related to each other one way or another.... Let this book be your light at the end of the tunnel....

Cau·tious  
ˈkôSHəs/Submit  
adjective  
(of a person) careful to avoid potential problems or dangers.

✨Hey! Author-Nim here! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's going to be fun! I   promise!✨

~Flashback~

Taehyung was getting closer and closer and closer to his target, their lips so close to finally becoming tangled with each other until....

Until...

UNTILL.....

UNTILLL......

The damn cart started moving again. A seemingly too familiar aura set around them. Jungkook's heart was beating far too fast. His breath hitched rumply behind his throat.

Jungkook's face became as hot and fiery as a chili pepper, so much so that he could feel the scorching heat rise from his cheeks to his lower abdomen.

Jungkook didn't realize what this feeling was until it smacked him right in the face.... He was titillating ... BIG TIME.

Blood rushed promptly through Taehyung's veins. The adrenaline was getting to him. Every part of his body was vibrating with energy that was ready to burst.

Taehyung's hands started moving inward on Jungkook's thigh closely nearing his groin. Jungkook could barely contain his excitement and in return he gave out a low moan.

Jungkook could barely speak with all the stimulation. Taehyung leaned in closer to his ear and whispered sexily... "You like it, don't you?"

Taehyung could sense his hesitation upon answering so he does the unexpected... Taehyung gently places his hand on Jungkook's crotch, applying a moderate amount of pressure while stroking his sensitive area.

Jungkook was unequivocally becoming ludicrous. Taehyung's action created lots of friction between his pants and groin area making him bite his lips from the pleasure.

A soft, hoarse voice rang out, "Tae... Please..."  
"Please... What?" said Taehyung with a wide smirk.

No answer.

Taehyung came in closer to Jungkook's neck, exhaling a slow, smooth breath getting ready to trail soft butterfly kisses along his neck and jawline that he was sure to love.

Tae gently and seductively placed his red, moist lips on Jungkook's neck making him breathless. Taehyung kept the same slow tempo while slightly sucking on his sweet spot.

"Ah..." said Jungkook with a moan that was sure to satisfy it's master.

Jungkook was literally on the verge of tears. Many thoughts ran through his fuzzy mind.

"No.. this can't be... I shouldn't be doing this.."  
"He's my brother. Why am I feeling this way?" "I'm not supposed to feel this way."  
"No... This truly can't be..."

Taehyung was hungrily biting on his neck while feeling Jungkook's pulse. Jungkook's cries was enough to really bring Taehyung over the edge.

"Tae... We... We shouldn't...." said Jungkook exasperating his breath.

Taehyung obviously didn't listen as he was too busy kissing Jungkook's jawline to care.

"Tae! We really shouldn't be doing this!" said Jungkook now irritated.

Jungkook tried his hardest to push him away but failing as his noodle arms seceded, wrapping itself around Taehyung's back.

Taehyung stared lovingly into Jungkook's eyes. Tae's heart skipped a beat while looking at Jungkook's red, flustered face and his juicy, crimson lips as more blood rushed towards it making Jungkook's lips more plump than before.

Taehyung was seriously about to lose complete control over both his mind and body. Jungkook looked so damn gorgeous and irresistible!

"Tae.... please... Stop..." said Jungkook.

Taehyung was about to pounce on his lips again until...

"Alright!! Next in line for the Ferris Wheel please!!"

"Damn it!" Taehyung muttered under his breath with a low animalistic growl.

Innocent Boy:  
"Mom!"  
"Did you see that?"

Mom:  
"See what honey?

Innocent Boy:  
"Two guys were just...."

Taehyung and Jungkook decided to fix their disheveled appearance as they were a mess. Taehyung looked over at Jungkook with a smile, reaching out his hand to fix a piece of Jungkook's hair.

"Let's go." said Taehyung.  
Taehyung and Jungkook stepped out of the dome-like cart surrounded by porcelain glass as if nothing ever happened.

Taehyung intertwined their fingers together with the thought of never letting go.... As they walked along the sidewalk, people stared wide-eyed and shocked as they usually don't see gay people in their part of the city.

Innocent/not so innocent Boy:  
"Mom! It's those two guys again! The blonde guy and the bunny-like-brown-haired guy! Look!"

Mom:  
"Oh honey, just let them be... They're in love and that's perfectly normal."

Innocent/not so innocent Boy:  
"But... But to me, it looks... odd."

Tae and Jungkook were minding their own business as they passed by a familiar and tall authoritative figure with purple hair.

The figure surprised looked back at them to find that Jungkook and Taehyung had already disappeared.

"That's weird... Why do I keep running into these guys?" The lavishly handsome man with silky purple hair thought to himself.

Author's Note:  
You should already know who this mysterious authoritative figure is by now....

-End of Chapter-  
A/N: How will this mysterious figure that they keep running into play an important role in their lives? How will Taekook flourish and grow with tremendous speed through the chapters?

How will Taekook's lives change after a catalyst reawakens their senses?

Well... All you have to do is keep reading to find out!!

❤️Bye! Love Y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VKook! Hallelujah! 
> 
> Also if you want to read the rest or want to see more updates go to this link on Wattpad right here! —-> https://my.w.tt/UiNb/Q8ga752AbJ
> 
> Relive the chapters to your heart’s content!!


End file.
